The Cambridge Excursion
by Thatonepsychocat
Summary: Sheldon id on and important business meeting and decides to bring Penny along for the ride. But what happens when they run into some familiar faces?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the Big Bang Theory, or any of the characters or actors. If I did, this actually would have happened a long time ago.**

**Summary: Sheldon and Penny run into some familiar faces on a train.**

**Takes place at the end of Glee Season 4**

Penny and Sheldon are sitting alone in a train waiting to leave. The train had to make a stop in Lima, Ohio to refuel or something.

"Where are we going again?" Penny asks

"MIT, it's where Wolowitz went to college." Sheldon replies matter-of-factly

"Then why do I have to go?"

"Simple. You must come because I get lonely."

Penny looks at Sheldon, shocked by his sudden outburst of emotion (or at least what is considered an outburst by Sheldon standards). "Then why not have Amy come instead. Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

"That won't do. Amy Farrah-Fowler has been awfully clingy lately and sometimes it just gets to be too much. I don't think I could take 22 hours onboard a train with that kind of person."

"Yeah tell me about it." Penny replies, referring to her boyfriend Leonard

Just then a group of boys and girls walks in and takes some booths surrounding them.

"Ugh, great, just what I need to spoil my fun, a group of loud annoying teenagers with an iPod and speakers." Sheldon says rather loudly

"I don't know. This could be interesting, just give it a second."

Just then, a brunette girl turns on the stereo and starts singing along to "Landslide".

"I love this song!" Penny says excitedly

Sheldon rolls his eyes. "Please. Fleetwood Mac is the only band that did an even remotely good version of this song. The Dixie Chicks version is just insulting."

Penny ignores him and keeps listening as everyone else joins in to the song.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you guys so much for coming with me. It means so much to me." Brittany says as everyone boards the train to Cambridge, Massachusetts.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Britt." Kurt replies as he, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, and Sam all sit in one booth. Next to them in another are Mercedes, Quinn, Joe, Sugar, and Unique. On the other side of them are Tina, Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder. In a booth on one side of a blond and a rather strange looking fellow are Artie, Mike, Puck and Rachel. Suddenly, Kitty pulls out her iPod and looks for the perfect song to play, finally settling on Landslide by The Dixie Chicks.

"Kitty, I didn't know you like country music." Ryder says, looking very confused

"Normally I don't but the banjo in their songs is just so perfect and irresistible."

"Well it's not exactly surprising considering that they are pretty much the queens of their genre." Tina adds as Marley sings along.

Suddenly they notice that the music is bugging the odd guy in the booth with the blond and they start singing along. Soon everyone, even the blond joins in with the song. By the end the weird guy looks like he is just about to keel over in annoyance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's it. I must put a stop to this." Sheldon says, rage in his eyes

"No Sheldon don't. They are just some teenagers having fun, let them be." Penny says, but it is too late as Sheldon is already standing up and clearing his throat.

"Attention all juvenile delinquents!" Everyone turns their head to see a tall man with a flash shirt and beige plaid pants standing up. "It has come to my attention that other people are on this train besides me and my "friend" Penny." Penny waves awkwardly as Sheldon continues "I do not approve of your mediocre song selection and your singing sounds like my neighbor Penny and my roommate Leonard engaging in sexual intercourse. I would like you all to stop immediately." Sheldon exclaims. Suddenly a Latina girl stands up and moves over so that she is directly in front of Sheldon, causing Sheldon to back up a little.

"Listen to me mister . Not only do we sound better than Whitney Houston's version of the Star Spangled Banner and me combined, but we can sing if we damn well please." Santana started "And if you get in my way of me and my friends having fun then I will ends you and serve you as a dessert in Breadstix!"

"Okay time to intervene." Penny says, stepping in between Sheldon and Santana "Let's get something really clear, okay? First of all, I was raised in Nebraska and I learned how to hunt before I could tie my own shoes. Second, I don't need some girl I don't even know, looking no older than 19, to be pushing around my friends. Are we clear here?"

Suddenly Santana lunged at Penny and it took Blaine, Brittany, Rachel, and Sugar just to keep her from "going all Lima Heights on their asses" as she would say.

Santana started screaming at them in Spanish. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién diablos es que le digas a mí lo que puedo y no puedo hacer? ¿CONOCES A dónde soy? SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADYACENTE? USTED NO ÚLTIMOS DOS SEGUNDOS EN LIMA HEIGHTS JUNTO! SO ATORNÍLLELE GENTE! No quiero volver a verte otra vez y si lo hago YO QUE TERMINA! You Hear Me?! FIN USTED!"

Suddenly an attendant burst through the doors. "What is going on here?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Santana says calmly and sits down again

By now Sheldon is curled up in a ball and Penny is comforting him. Joe is just standing and staring in silence, Mercedes has her hand over her mouth, and Brittany is just calmly talking to everyone as if nothing happened.

"Whatever you say. Anyways I came to tell you all that we will be arriving at Cambridge in about ten minutes." And the attendant retreated to another car with other, less insane people.

Penny suddenly decides to speak up "Why are you guys here anyways? What business do you have in Massachusetts?"

"I'm going to be attending MIT. They say I may be the new Einstein." Brittany says

A now calmed down Sheldon decides to butt-in "Excuse me. But I believe I am the actual new Einstein. My guess is that you were just some girl who got good SAT scores and a lucky hunch with an experiment."

Brittany looked insulted by this and Santana started to comfort her.

"Stop it, Moonpie." Penny says

"Moonpie? Who gave you that nickname, your grandma?" Sugar says "Sorry, Aspersers."

"Well I am very sorry for your condition and to answer your question, yes, my mee-maw did give me that nickname."

"Why" Artie asks

"Because I-… Because I'm yummy yummy, and she could just eat me up." Sheldon said reluctantly as everyone started laughing. "Stop it. It isn't that humorous. You people confuse me."

Suddenly the train came to a stop as they arrived in Cambridge and people started filing out.

"Well I suppose this is where we part ways." Says Sheldon

"Can I have your phone number" Brittany asks

"Well of course you can. You won't, but you can. If I gave it to you then that would imply a much greater friendship than our brief encounter on a train."

"Oh. Will you add me on FaceBook?" Brittany asks, hopeful

"Well of course I will. We are friends now, right?"

"Totally! See you around Mr. Marvel." Brittany exclaims, referencing his Flash t-shirt

"It's DC, actually." Says Sheldon smugly

"It's Brittany, bitch." Brittany says as she leaves. Santana glares at him for a second before following Brittany and the others.

Penny and Sheldon leave the train and make their way to the MIT campus. Then they hear about Brittany's recent findings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"By guys. I'm going to miss you all so much. Sam, take care of Lord and Lady Tubbington while I'm gone okay? Rachel, I'll be there for you and Kurt's Broadway debut. Blaine, get a little taller while I'm gone. Marley, don't pass out on stage ever again. Sugar, you keep trying to convince Mr. Schue to let you sing. Same goes for you Tina. Joe, stop feeding the spider on your head, it's getting way to big. Quinn, keep going strong at whale. Jake, make up your mind about whether you're black or white or Jewish because it's really not working out. Kitty, stop making people stick things down their throats." Everyone laughed at this comment as they all said by to Brittany and boarded their train back to Lima except for Kurt and Rachel who boarded one to New York and Quinn who boarded one to New Haven.


End file.
